


Two Sides, One Coin

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben lost Rey, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Parallel Universes, Rey lost Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Second Chance, Short Story, alternative universes, canon and modern day, death of a soulmate, reunited, soul mates, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is a 100-1000 word writing challenge based on the artwork below:Parallel Universe Art
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 35
Kudos: 128





	Two Sides, One Coin

Rey missed him.

The words felt too simple to explain how she felt but they were the only ones that came to her that day at the rebels camp as Rey sat on her small cot inside her tent, watching the thick rain splash upon the ground. 

She couldn’t even begin to explain the anguish that she felt within. She had known him for such a short time… she had known Kylo longer, but Kylo wasn’t Ben. 

Ben with the soft, unguarded eyes. Ben with the smile that melted her heart. Ben who had given his life for hers leaving a hole inside her chest that could never be filled. A sharp pain cut through her. Rey didn’t flinch. She was used to them now. The physical reminders that half of her soul had been cut away.

Rey picked up one of the Jedi texts and tried to read but it didn’t hold her interest. Nothing could. Everyday Rey slipped further and further into despair. Her friends had begged her to return to camp with them where they could keep a watchful eye over her, but nothing worked. Nothing could take away the loss Rey felt. Life seemed meaningless. Colours were dulled, food was tasteless. Even talking was becoming an effort. She didn’t have to talk to Ben. He knew her thoughts, sometimes he knew them even before she knew them herself. 

Rey felt tired. She lay down on the cot and allowed the rain to lull her to sleep. 

When Rey awoke, a swirling ring of blueish green light blocked her exit from the tent. Rey frowned and pinched her arm. It hurt. Not asleep then. Rey stood and walked towards the light. Something drew her to it and before she knew what was happening, her fingers were passing through the bright circular layers. At her touch, the portal rippled and widened. Rey blinked. There were some sort of dwellings on the other side. The sky was blue and held one sun. She squinted at it. Then the hair stood up on the back of her neck and she knew. She knew Ben was nearby. 

He walked straight past the portal, wearing strange clothes and carrying some sort of bag. But it was him. It was her Ben. She called for him and began pushing against the thin layer between them. It held fast. Rey banged her fists up against it and screamed his name. He couldn’t hear her, but he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye and turned to look at her. 

His mouth fell open as he placed his hand up against hers. She saw his lips form the word ‘Rey.’ He knew her then! Rey smiled. Ben smiled. They had found each other. Against all the odds, even against the laws of time and space. Rey wanted to go to him but she didn’t know how. Her smile disappeared and a tear ran down her cheek. Ben watched it fall with a sad expression. Their hands were still palm to palm. Rey put her other hand against the portal, Ben mirrored her. Suddenly, Ben's fingers threaded through hers. Rey looked at him in shock as he pulled gently and Rey stepped through the portal. 

They searched each other’s eyes, then smiled, then laughed, then Ben was hugging her and lifting her into his arms, twirling her around and pressing grateful kisses to her temple, her hair, her throat. Rey half sobbed and half laughed as he placed her back down and she cradled his cheeks in her hands, guiding his face down to hers to press a firm kiss to his lips. A passionate promise that she was his. 

‘You died… I watched you die, in the car accident…’ Ben’s voice was low and broken. 

‘I watched you die too,’ Rey replied. 

Ben embraced her roughly, his large hands gripping her tightly, as if to make sure she was real.

‘I don’t know where you came from… and I don’t care… somehow I have a second chance,’ he murmured. 

Rey closed her eyes and nuzzled his neck. ‘I want to be with you, nothing else makes sense. I need you.’ 

‘I need you too, come on. Let’s go home.’ Ben pulled away and held out his hand, Rey smiled and took it and they walked away hand in hand just as the portal collapsed in on itself and silently disappeared. 

_One month later…_

Rey bounded down the stairs of the house she shared with Ben and into the kitchen. ‘I smell pig fat!’ 

Ben laughed. ‘It’s called bacon, Sweetheart. Remember?’ 

‘I don’t care what it’s called, I just want it in my belly!’ 

Ben filled her plate then watched as she ate.

‘We need to get you some of your own clothes,’ he said as he noted Rey was wearing a pair of his boxers and his favourite large black jumper with a hole in the front. 

Rey frowned. ‘No. This comfy,’ she mumbled as she ate. 

Ben smiled at her lovingly, then cleared his throat nervously and sat down opposite her. 

‘Rey? Where you come from… do people.. erhh… have ceremonies to declare their love?’ 

Rey stopped eating. ‘Are you talking about marriage?’ 

Ben nodded and placed a small black velvet box on the wobbly kitchen table. Rey looked at it. ‘Is that?’ 

Ben opened the box. ‘It’s a ring, Rey. I thought maybe… if you wanted to… you could wear it and we could…’ 

Rey leapt into his lap, kissing every inch of his face and saying yes over and over. ‘Yes, I’ll marry you, Ben.’ 

‘Thank god,’ Ben said, hugging Rey to him. Then his eyes narrowed. ‘You knew didn’t you?’ 

Rey giggled. ‘Of course. I saw your thoughts. But it was fun making you squirm.’ 

Ben smiled. ‘I see your thoughts too,’ he murmured. 

Rey grinned and kissed him. ‘Let’s go make them a reality,’ she purred, taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom. 

**********


End file.
